Crazily In Love
by MagicBeauty
Summary: Aisha has a split personality. However, it only appears when she murders someone unintentionally, and that personality is very very dangerous, and has her eye on someone. Someone she loves. Elsword. (Might contain Yandere at first, but I'll get rid of it later.) Elsai, Chara, Reven, EvexAdd R&R please!


Cautiously, I lifted my hand tentatively, lightly touch the door. It creaked open, then stood still, it's shadow reflecting behind it. _Now!_ In a fast sprint, I made a mad dash towards the spiralling wooden stairs, but knew I was doomed the moment the wooden floors creaked. Another shadow. _Swoosh_. I feel something press on my neck the minute I turn to look around. A syringe with a strange substance inside it. Suddenly, a spasm passed through me. _It hurts. _I grabbed at my throat, flaying at it. A shadow loomed over me, staring into my eyes. Red eyes.

My eyes sprung open with alert, my back aching after lying on the cold, hard cement floor. Gasping, I looked at myself. I was bare nude, my clothes torn to pieces on the floor in front of me. My hands were tied above me, roped to a wooden post. Glaring at those red eyes, I quickly took in my surroundings. There was nothing, not really. Just a staff floating-Wait...what? The staff was lightly floating in a green liquid, illuminating in the dark room. It felt warm, although it was so far. Then I heard a footstep.

"Aisha, I see you're interested in the staff. It catches your eye, doesn't it? Beautiful, just like your mother."

"F-father. P-P-Please u-untie me," I stuttered, wondering why I stuttered so much in front of my father. Maybe it was because I was cold. Or I was just scared.

"Aisha, I've wanted to see you in your mother's steps. A magician. You've got talent."

"E-Eh...F-Father...u-untie me please," I continued to stutter, my fear in my heart growing.

Suddenly a cloth covered my body.

"Wear these clothes, Aisha. However, I forbid you from leaving this room," he demanded in a loud, clear voice.

Nodding, he untied me, and I obediently put on the clothes. They fit me well, comfortable, showing my cleavage and showing my tall legs for emphasis.

"Ah, Sasha. What a beautiful cloth."

"S-Sasha? You mean, Mom?"

"Oh, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha. How beautiful you are," he muttered, hugging my body.

_I'm scared._ Slowly and forcefully, he started to undo my clothes. Yelling, I fought back, my feet kicking his face. He staggered backwards, breaking the delicate glass that held the staff. Blood ran down his nose, and he charged forward with killing intent. I ducked as he dived towards me, then grabbed the still suspending staff, even thought the luminous, green liquid poured out. As he came closer, closer...closer...I lifted my staff as if he were the bull chasing the red flag and brought it smashing down on his neck. _Crack_.

Tears sprang from my eyes. Blood covered the grey, cement floor, turning it dark red. His eyes, a pale red, staring at the nothingness. _I've murdered my own father. My own father._ Screaming in terror, I slammed the staff I held downwards. I started to hyperventilate. _Kill. Kill. Murder._

"A-Ahhh. AH. AH. AAAHHH!"

Darkness clouded my mind. Smiling, I felt as a new cloak, a new me, covered my old self. My old, innocent self. A bat appeared before me, it's yellow eyes glaring into my lavender orbs.

"Hello, Aisha-chi."

"Hello, Angkor," I responded, the name popping in my head.

"It's been so long since I've seen you again. I see you've gotten taller, and...much more bust!"

Smacking his head, I smiled deviously.

"Ah, murdering another person. After all this time, I would've expected my other self to hunger to kill someone. But I guess this was by accident. After all, killing my own father...seems unacceptable," I smiled, lifting a staff-scythe above my head and bring it down upon my deceased father.

Lifting up the decapitated head, I laughed. It was evil, but it was nice to hear myself again.

"LOOK! LOOK! I'M HOLDING HIS HEAD! HAAHAHAHAH!"

"Aisha-chi, let's go! Didn't you have a love of some sorts?"

"Oh yes...Infinity Sword. His dark, complex mind...Oh, how it's filled with such wonderful things...I'll let my other self deal with love ideals though...I'm just there for the fun of killing things."

"Aisha-chi, I've located him. He's with the nasod queen in Altera! That thieving bitch! Stealing Aisha-chi's love!"

"Don't worry Angkor...all will come in time...all will come in time..."

Darkness left my mind. My mind went blank.

"EEK! Ew, who's head is this?," I asked aloud, not remembering what happened before.

Looking around, I was in a dark basement, holding a golden-ornamented, heart-shaped staff with angel wings floating around it. It was a magical tool, it was nothing I've seen before. New power surged through my body, my old clothes reforming. Whatever happened here, there must've been a murderer. Did I try to fight back? Where should I go? _Go to Altera_. Eh? A voice softly cooed at me. _Go to Altera_. A map blinked into my mind. I walked up the stairs, my feet moving against my consciousness.

I pitifully stared at the decapitated head behind me, shook my head, then walked away. I grasped the wooden door and pulled it open. Surprisingly, instead of the door swinging open, it smashed and broke away, teared off from its hinges. I glanced at my hand and smiled. This power was a feeling I've never experienced before. It's like I can do anything with it. I smiled at the red sky, it was so dark, so red. A maniacal giggle escaped my throat, and I twirled, teleporting away to Altera.

The new environment surprised me. The stench of growing mould and gasoline. There was diesel and smog filling the air, it was hardly visible. I immediately smacked my hand to my mouth, covering it from inhaling the sickly stench. I could only tell the deep outlines of a castle, and robots walking around. There were furry little creatures as well, holding pickaxes and shovels, digging away at the dirt and stone that made up the floating island.

I walked towards the castle's entrance, to only be stopped by two robots holding guns. They beeped and talked in a robotic tone, "_Voice recognition. Eye recognition. Body check. Welcome back, Aisha Vermillion_."

"Thank you," I answered, not remembering how those robots knew my name.

I looked around, the air was clear and non-polluted, the view was nice, except the smog destroyed the view disastrously. I heard footsteps and immediately swung my staff around, a metallic pang.

"Yo! Grape-head. Long time no see. What brings you here?," questioned a familiar red-head.

I didn't answer, a feeling in my heart that expanded wide and far, as if it were about to overflow. My heart started to race against time, its beating so fast, I felt as if I might faint. I slightly opened my mouth, and let out a bare whisper.

"_Elsword_."


End file.
